the man i love
by Zobin
Summary: how Robin tries to win Zoro's heart will it work? read to find out suck at summaries and my first story hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Title: young love

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece please enjoy ^(^^.

A/N: it's a ZoroXRobin. UsoppXNami. SanjiXVivi. LuffyXBoa oh and it's my first fanfic ^^

Go ZoroXRobin!

Chapte one: my first love

Robin walked on the sidewalks and stared at the sky.

Robin felt a slight touch on her shoulder. Robin was shocked and looked who it was and she saw Nami and a guy.

Nami: "hey, robin, how are you been?"

Robin: "fine, you? And who's the guy?"

Nami: "I'm fine and this is ken my boyfriend"

Ken "hello robin-chan"

Robin"hiya ken...umh aren't you guys late for school?"

Nami"oh yeah you too"

Ken"your right"

Robin"I'm going later"

Nami"you're a good student. If your late you are going to get detention, do you want that?"

Robin"oh yeah you're right..."

Ken"we'll go first okay"

Nami"okay see ya later, Robin"

Robin"okay, Nami and nice to meet you ken"

Ken"the pleasure is mine"

Ken and Nami walked away. Robin stood there then walked to school.

At school a young boy came in Robin's class. The boy has beautiful green hair and black eyes.

Teacher" please introduce yourself"

Zoro"I'm Rorona Zoro "

Class"nice to meet you, Zoro-kun"

Teacher" only that?" (A/N she means he's only telling the class his name nothing else)

Zoro"yeah"

Teacher "asks the class president Robin for a tour okay?"

Zoro"can I take a seat? And teach what's ya name?"

Makino"yes and my name is makino"

Zoro takes a seat next to Usopp and Robin.

Makino"wher's luffy?"

Usopp"I bet he's whit his girlfriend"

Luffy"don't talk about me when I am in the room"

Usopp"eep…" usopp turns pale.

The class begins to laugh. Usopp says ''...sorry...'' to luffy and luffy forgives him.

Robin looks at Zoro and her heart began to raise."what is this feeling? Should I be feeling this? Maybe I'm sick?''Robin _thought_ to herself, but she couldn't answer those questions. So she sighed a bit. Zoro noticed it and looked at her then looked away and put his head on his desk and closed one eye telling himself ''not to fall asleep'' but he still fell asleep.

A/N: please review! Give me some advice!

Whattya think? Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for not writing I am very sorry I am going to make ths chapter the last one because I am no longer a Zobin fan I am now a Zoro perona fan but in this one I will make Perona a bitch but umh do not hate them pwease! And really I am sorry for everythin I have done and the very long wait!**

**Chapter two : Boyfriend Baka?**

**Robin pov:**

**I stared from a distance at the green haired hunk…hunk?! Did I just think that?! No..no…he is very ugly..and stupid….  
I can't believe he is in our did luffy even ask him to join?.well yeah he is hot but come one we already have a green haired guy in our group.I stared around the Room we were now are at Luffy's place back to my topic and saw no one with green hair only the very handsome ~ stupid brain do not say stupid things and do not think them either I am a Smart Baka.**

**I notice how Zoro was looking at me Like I was fucking crazy,So I gave him a stare that said What-are-ya-looking-at-?. He just smiled and came walking to me his gaze was fixed at me with a smirk plasterd on his face . I was getting scared thank kamisama that Luffy jumped him.  
**

**Zoro pov:**

**I noticed that Robin was making weird faces while staring at me and so I was giving her a stare that CLEARLY said or asked What-is-wrong-with-you-? And she replied so rude!. I decided that I was going to confirm what is wrong with her when luffy jumped me.  
I glared at him and yelled**

"**Monkey get off me?"**

"**No! Zoro let's drink? Ace has alcohol lying around in his room"**

"**Sure why not?"**

**I noticed Robin eyes looking are way.**

"**Luffy and Zoro you are to young to drink"**

**I smirked and said "when did you become are mother?"**

**Luffy quickly took my side and said "yea when"  
"I find as the responsible one in this group I should not let you guys and girls do STUPID stuf "**

**She smiled innocent. I found this very exciting and said "Sheesh Only one time "I couldn't believe my ears I was pouting?**

**I noticed she did not face me and then nodded in agreement.  
Does she like me?**

**Robin POV:  
**

**I could not believe my ears was he pouting? It was so very cute!  
Gosh I hope he doesn't see me blushing….Baka! Robin!  
I should control myself….  
I heard Nami yelling something about 'Playing Truth or Dare' then everyone agreeing.**

**So here we are playing a childish game. I was scared that Boa would do something stupid I was worried about Nami too.**

**Boa yelled "me first"  
Everyone agreed and she said "Robin truth or dare?"**

"**dare" Shit not dare! A evil smirk crept it's way on Boa face  
"I dare you to French kiss Zoro for 40 seconds"  
"eeehhh? No" I yelled**

**Normal Pov**

**Zoro sighed and stood up moving closer to Robin. Zoro was only a few inches away from Robin when he planted his very sexy pink reddish lips on her and began to kiss her. He was making his way inside Robin's mouth. He also bit Robin's bottom lip to make his tong enter and licked the inside of her mouth. It lasted longer than estimated and Robin was very much enjoying it. Zoro notices that she likes it, so he was doing it alittle bit rougher.  
Zoro pushed robin to the floor and began too separate his lips from her and began to kiss her again.  
Robin was not fighting back, but enjoying it. The others where to shocked to pull them apart. Sanji removed Zoro from Robin before clothes were removed. **

"**Zoro stop making out in front of others" He said disappointed  
A very annoyed Zoro began growl in anger "I was just enjoying what was afforded to me. I bet you liked it"  
"no, I didn't"  
"w-what do you mean "offered?"  
"You began to kiss back rough and enjoyed it "  
"shut it! You kissed me roughly and it's normal to get turned on" Robin blushed "I'm going home!"  
Robin stomped out of luffy's house. Boa followed her.**

"**Robin wait! Don't go home yet let's go together or wait till someone goes your direction to go home"**

"**I am not going to stay one second with that barbarian"**

"**Robin! I think you like him….Stay true to your feelings, before you lose him"**

"**I am not going to stay!"Robin hugs Boa to Assure her that nothing is going to happen "don't worry i'm going to be fine. I'll call Crocodile to pick me up" Robin kisses Boa's forehead and smiles.**

"**Robin…We're all going to sleepover at luffy…so stay.."**

"**fine….i will go home to get some stuff,okay then come back"**

"**Okay i'll wait for you"**

'**I'm sorry Boa'**

'**I'm Sorry Robin For not trusting you'**

**Boa walks to Zoro who was chatting with the guys. Boa pulled him to face her "GO WLK WITH ROBIN HOME NOW!" Boa glared at him with her most deadliest glare.**

"**what…why..me…?" **

" **Because you L-I-K-E her don't you?" Boa still glared, but soften her look "please just go with her. She may look smart and compose, but she is reckless and not true to her feelings. I beg you please go" Boa was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Luffy saw it and was pissed**

**Luffy Glared at Zoro and stood up. Luffy dragged Zoro outside ad yelled "Go!" **

**Zoro was just dumbstruck at what just happened. Zoro sighed and stood up. "guess I have no choice" He walked to the nearest bus stop.**

**At the house Luffy was comforting the teary eyes Boa. Luffy hugged her. "don't cry boa. It's weird to see you cry" Luffy wiped her tears away and pinched her face. Boa looked at the Baka longer MALE. He was smiling his famous Grin. Boa forced a smile, but Luffy could tell the difference between real and fake. Luffy pinched Boa's face harder. Boa winced at his touch.**

"**I don't want a fake ass smile! Real" LUFFY SAID pissed.**

**Boa Smiled at his pissed face. Luffy smiled back and kissed her lightly gently on her lips. Luffy whispered in her ear "stay downstairs when everyone is asleep,okay?"  
Boa nodded. Everyone that was there was shocked that luffy kissed Boa first.**

**Sanji yelled "Nami kiss me"**

"**I have a bf"**

"**No~!"**

"**but Sanji do you really like me or is it one of those "you are the first name that popped in my head so i love you" things?"**

"**No, Nami I always Loved you, but because I couldn't have you I stopped trying"**

"**I like you….sanji I was dating Ken to make you jealous"**

**Sanji lit up at what the orange haired girl said. Sanji hugged her. Nami smiled at the embrace.**

"**Sanji why did you confess now?"**

"**yeah, Luffy why now and not earlier?"**

**Sanji and luffy looked at each other at smiled while saying in sync "Because that Marimo told me to tell you that "I loved you""**

"**Because that Baka told me to tell you That I Loved you"**

**Both girls looked at each other shocked. **

"**that Baka" Nami said "you are lying can't be"**

"**nope it's true" Sanji said smiling "he can really be romantic"**

"**I have to thank him" Boa said smiling **

"**we have to" Luffy said**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the bus stop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Robin was standing alone. A group of guys Came to her and started talking to her.**

**Guy 1 " hey sexy,wanna come party with us?"**

"**No"**

**GUY 2 "come one don't be shy"**

**GUY 3 " yeah….Don't play hard to get" Guy 4 held her wrist and pushed her to his chest **

**Guy 4 "oh you like me"**

"**No, I don't So back the fuck off or.."**

"**or what?" Guy 3 cut her off "hit us?"**

**They all laughed. Guy 2 put his face close to her and said teasingly "hit me"  
He shouldn't have said that. Zoro punched the guy and kicked the guy that was holding Robin in the stomach. Guy 4 let go to put his hand on his stomach. Robin ran to Zoro's side. Zoro smiled and said "your hero is here"**

"**Shut it"**

**Zoro smiles. Guy 1 Takes a knife out of his pocket and attacks Zoro with it. Zoro kicks his knife and punches him in the face. GUY 2 And 3 try hitting Zoro at the same time. Zoro hold guy 3 and pushes him on guy 2 and hit guy to in the face. "Knock-out" Zoro smiles.  
Robin walkes to guy 4 and hits him in the balls. "That will teach you to ever mess with me!"  
Guy 4 groans in pain. The bus comes and Robin entes with Zoro following her. Robin paid went in her pocket to take some lose change,but noticed she was broke and left her bag at luffy's place**

**The driver asked "you paying or not?'**

"**umh…"Robin smiled nervous.**

**Zoro standing behind her paid for the both of them "she's with me" He said smiling.**

"**Okay, Take a seat already"**

**Zoro pushed Robin next to a window seat and sat next to was obedient, but then asked "why did you follow me?'**

"**if I didn't come you would've have been raped" He said teasingly **

"**I was fine"Robin blushed at what he said.**

"**sure you where" Zoro looked at her angry "why did you go alone,huh? YOU could have goten HURT! It's already so late! you're a girl think about your body idiot! Boa was worried very worried she fucking BEGGED me to follow you with TEARS in her EYES! I was Worried too! I just don't show it…..but I was really worried when I heard you couldn't fight" Zoro could yell as hard as he wanted they were the only people on the bus. Zoro rested his head on her shoulder, hiding his sad expression "NEVER EVER do that, Okay?"**

**Robin nodded "Okay"**

"**Good"**

**A smile made its way on Robin's beautiful face. "ne..Zoro…Do you for a small change like me?"  
'WTF what did I just Say?!'  
"Fo…"**

"**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT" Zoro looked Robin in the eyes "I love YOU. The moment I saw you I knew I wanted to have you. It was a quest of life of death. If i didn't have you I would make sure that no one could have you. That is how I love you"**

**Robin smiled "I felt the same thing. I would have never given you to anyone or I will never hurt you. You know when you kissed me I was So Happy that I could DIE!" **

**Zoro smiled then Kissed Robin. "I love you Robin"**

"**I love you Zoro"**

"**DON'T MAKE-OUT IN MY BUS! "The bus driver yelled**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT LUFFY'S HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Luffy and Boa where the only ones downstairs. Luffy walked next to Boa and lwed his head "you can hit me"**

"**w-hy?"**

"**because I never noticed the feelings you had for me. I did like you,but I was scared to love you. I always thought if I would love you I would break you…."**

"**I would not break if you loved me. When you are with me I would never break"**

"**I was scared that if I made you smile THAT I would want you! and if I want you I won't know how I would to let you go I was very scared…and if I didn't know how to let you go…I was scared that that would break you. My stupid love for you is poison and I don't have an antidote that can heal you….I don't know what I would do when you cry….I might lose my MIND if I see you cry or If I might KIL people So I am scared to lose you Boa I realy REALLY LOVE you….I…"  
**

**Boa hugged Luffy and kissed him "I AM SO HAPPY! I don't care luffy the fact that you didn't love me broke me and I will never leave your side luffy thru every hardship we go…I will always love my Meat lover strawhat"**

"**I'll always love my snake princes"**

**Luffy kissed Boa one last time before they went to school.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Luffy and Boa where holding hands when they went to every moment.  
Robin came to school with zoro driving with a motorcycle a green one(hair color) with a skull on it  
Nami and sanji came also with a motorcycle a yellow one (his hair) with Orange letters saying "Nami's Mine "**

**Bo,luffy,Nami and Sanji walked to Zoro and Robin.  
Luffy Said "thanks for your advice Zoro" He hit him friendly**

**Sanji also thanked him and Nami and Boa too. Robin Looked at Zoro. "what's this about?'**

"**he didn't tell you bin-chan? He gave Lufy and Sanji advice to confess to us" Boa said smiling**

"**oh? zoro can do that?"**

"**he's very romantic!"Luffy said**

"**So Robin when you are on a date expect the unexpected!"Sanji said**

"**and in bed he will do unexpected things too" Nami said teasingly**

"**Nami" Zoro and Robin said in sync while blushing.**

"**Let's go mugiwara crew!" Zoro said smiling his killer smile while putting his hands around Robins waist.**

"**okay"sanji said while putting his hand around Nami shoulders.**

**Luffy holds Boa hands. They went to class to face the stares and envying stares looking at the cute couples and sexy and hot couples.**

**Zoro smiled and rubbed his nose with Robins earning a blush.**

**Sanji kissed Nami earning a French kiss.**

**Luffy pecked Boa cheek earning a gentle kiss.**

**So there you have it the end of my story!...Nami broke it off with Ken…I was going to make Perona A bitch but couldn't I love her to much and I am not good at Make-out scenes or writing of them so hope you like it! Please review go things about my story an d In apologize for not writing for A while. I lost interest, but i am back and am going to write stories, but not any Zoro robin I doen't know what the future will bring so hope for the best! do't steal my story!**


End file.
